Sternenglanz
by Leandra Nendalored
Summary: Dies sind die Gedanken eines Lebewesens (mehr verrate ich nicht) nach einer großen Schlacht. Dramatisch, traurig. R & R büdde!


Warum verrate ichs nicht? Nun, ich denke, es ist interessanter, wenn man beim Lesen drauf kommt, um wen es geht. Es ist allerdings dezent slashig, aber an sich keine Slash-FF im eigentlichen Sinne. Wenn Männer und Frauen gemeinsam in irgendeiner Schlacht gekämpft hätten, hätte ich auch so ein pairing nehmen können... Lest einfach selbst.  
  
Sternenglanz  
  
Die Schlacht ist gewonnen, der Feind besiegt. Über das Feld hallt Jubel, und doch dringt kein Laut der Freude aus meiner Kehle. Bitter ist der Nachgeschmack des Kampfes, und noch bitterer die Verluste, die wir einstecken mussten. So viele starben - zu viele, und dennoch haben wir unser Ziel erreicht. Glorreich haben wir gesiegt, doch welch Glorie liegt in dem Anblick, der sich mir bietet. Die Weiten Felder sind besudelt mit Blut, das in purpurnen Bächen über die geschundene Erde fliest - das Blut der Feinde ebenso wie das der Krieger auf unserer Seite. Der Gestank der Leichnahme liegt wie ein schwerer Teppich in der Luft, die getränkt ist von Schweiß und Staub, Verderben und Tod. Noch ist der Himmel dunkel, düstere Wolken schleichen auf ihm dahin, doch ein eisiger Wind verjagt die unheilsvollen Boten, als über den kahlen Bergen im Osten die Sonne aufsteigt und mit ihrem lachenden Antlitz die Gefallenen verhöhnt.   
In meinen Gliedern spüre ich noch die Anstrengung der letzten Stunden. Ermattet bin ich und erschöpft, doch nicht nur mein Körper ist erfüllt von Müdigkeit sondern auch mein Geist. Zu lange hatte der Krieg gedauert, und es war nicht nur diese eine Schlacht. Zwischen Bangen und Hoffen wandelten wir alle umher unter dem gewaltigen Schatten, der sich über unsere Heimat gelegt hatte. Zu oft hatte ich jene sterben sehen, die mir nahe standen, und dennoch war dies nicht der erste Krieg dieser Art, den ich erlebte. Ein Teil von mir fürchtet sich, dass es auch nicht der letzte war.   
Ich wandle umher zwischen den Kadavern auf der Suche nach Überlebenden. In der Ferne vernehme ich immer wieder das erstaunte und glückliche Rufen meiner Kameraden, wenn sie einen Lebenden entdeckten, doch diese Freude bleibt mir verwehrt, denn noch immer habe ich dich nicht gefunden. Als ich dich zuletzt sah, mitten im Getümmel der rasenden Schlacht, lebtest du noch. Dein Schwert blitzte durch die Nacht, als es Häupter spaltete, Glieder abhieb und sich in die schwarzen Herzen jener bohrte, die deinen Tod wünschten. Ganz gleich wie weit ich von dir entfernt war, verlor ich dich nie aus dem Auge. Wie ein strahlender Stern funkeltest du in der Mitte der Dunkelheit - gefährlich, todbringend, königlich. Doch nichts von deinem Glanz erhellt nun die Schwärze, die meinen Geist umfängt.   
Die Schlacht ist gewonnen, der Feind besiegt, und dennoch haben wir heute auch verloren, denn einer, der Stärke bewies, war auch schwach. Zu groß ist die Versuchung gewesen, welcher er erlag, und zu machtlos, zu wankelmütig war auch ich gewesen, denn ich hätte allem ein Ende bereiten können, doch tat ich es nicht. Was nun mit ihm geschieht, liegt nicht mehr in meinen Händen, denn er zieht bereits mit seinen Männern über das Feld des Triumphs, zu gefangen im Siegesrausch, um seine Schwäche zu erkennen.   
Doch meine Gedanken wenden sich von ihm ab und kreisen wieder um dich, den ich noch immer nicht erblicke. Der Funken Hoffnung, der noch in mir verweilt, verebbt allmählich, als Morgenrot das Land bedeckt und den Anblick des Grauens erhellt. Noch furchtbarer als bereits in der Nacht sind nun die Leichen, gebrochene Glieder, enthauptete Körper, zerfetztes Fleisch und hervorquellende Gedärme. Zu schrecklich ist der Anblick, fast wie eine Sinnestäuschung und doch erschreckend echt. Zu abscheulich ist das Bild, und ich schließe meine Augen in der törichten Hoffnung, es wäre verschwunden, wenn ich sie wieder öffne.   
Ich will dieses Leid nicht mehr sehen, die Zerstörung und den Tod. Ich will dich sehen - will sehen, wie Sternenglanz aus deinen Augen strahlt, wenn du mich anblickst, will deine warme Umarmung spüren und die Geborgenheit, die mich in ihre starken Arme schließt. Doch alles was ich spüre die Zerstörung, die diesen Platz einhüllt.   
Langsam öffne ich die Augen wieder und zwinge mich dazu, meinen Marsch zwischen den Toten fortzusetzen, als plötzlich ein Funkeln meinen Blick auf sich zieht. Ich sehe in die Richtung, aus der es kommt, und dann erspähe ich dein Schwert, das die goldenen Sonnenstrahlen reflektiert. Meine Beine sind schwach und nur schwer komme ich voran. Es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bis ich endlich bei dir bin, doch was ich sehe, lässt jeden Anblick des Verderbens erblassen, denn du bist kein namenloser Krieger, der zwischen Freund und Feind liegt.  
Deine Augen sind ausdruckslos, matt und stumpf, und nichts von ihrem einstigen Glanz strahlt mehr aus ihnen, wenn sie mich voller Liebe anblickten. Dein Haar ist besudelt mit getrocknetem Blut - das deine und das der Feinde, und nicht mehr seidig, wie es war, als es durch meine Finger glitt. Lange Wunden ziehen sich über deinen Körper, dessen Schönheit und Makellosigkeit ich immer bewunderte. Deine Arme sind seltsam verdreht, gebrochen, nicht stark und zugleich sanft, wenn sie mich hielten. Schwarze Pfeile stecken in deiner Brust, auf die ich so oft mein Haupt legte und beim Klang deines Herzschlags einschlief. Nie wieder werde ich es hören, nie wieder deine Berührungen spüren, und nie wieder werde ich dein liebevolles Lächeln sehen, bevor du mich küsstest.   
Ich sinke langsam auf meine wunden Knie, doch der Schmerz meiner eigenen Verletzungen bleibt mir unbemerkt, als Pein und Leid mein Innerstes ergreifen. Stumm blicke ich auf dich herab, strecke eine zitternde Hand nach deiner fahlen Wange aus, doch wage ich kaum sie zu berühren. Zu groß ist die Angst, dass dieses Bild sich auf immer in meine Seele brennt und alles ist, was mir von dir bleibt. Doch ich kann sie nicht aufhalten, kann mich selbst nicht daran hindern, meine Fingerspitzen über dein Gesicht streifen zu lassen. Fast schon hoffe ich, dass du unter der Berührung erwachst, dass nur Schlaf deine Augen trübt und du mich ansiehst, dass du wieder bei mir sein kannst. Doch bleibt mir dieses Glück verwehrt. Kalt ist deine Haut, und nicht mehr warm und weich. Sie fühlt sich eigenartig an, fast nicht mehr, als wäre es überhaupt die deine.   
Meine andere Hand findet die deine und noch einmal verschränken sich unsere Finger ineinander, doch diesmal erwiderst du den sanften Druck nicht, streichst nicht mit deinem Daumen über den Rücken meiner Hand, so wie ich es nun tue. Ich führe sie zu meinem Gesicht, um sie ein letztes Mal zu küssen, doch das Gewicht deines schlaffen Arms zerrt an ihr, als wollte es mich daran hindern. Ich beuge mich zu dir, küsse deine kalten Finger und streife eine Strähne blutverkrusteten Haars aus deiner Stirn.   
Ein heißes Brennen formt sich hinter meinen Liedern, und ich spüre wie sich die Tränen langsam ihren Weg bahnen, als der Knoten sich immer enger um mein Herz schlingt und es beinahe droht, in mir zu zerspringen, wenn ich nur einen weiteren Atemzug nehme. Doch mein Körper ist stärker als mein Geist, und so erstickt ein heiseres Schluchzen den Luftzug. Tränen beginnen zu fließen und ich sinke langsam in mich zusammen, lege meinen Kopf ein letztes Mal auf deine Brust, als alles was ich wahrnehme mein schmerzerfülltes Klagen und deine kalte Hand in meiner ist. Eine Zeit lang wünsche ich fast, ich könnte hier auch den Tod finden und dich in Mandos Hallen wieder treffen, doch weiß ich, dass heute nicht der letzte Tag meines Lebens sein wird.   
Noch immer ruht mein Haupt auf deinem toten Körper, als ich versuche mir ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, wie es war, als du noch lebtest. Deine Männer sahen nur den stolzen Krieger in dir, den großen König und Heerführer, doch es gab so viel mehr, das du mir bedeutetest. Du warst für lange Zeit ein teuerer Freund und zuletzt fand ich in dir etwas, das ich in dieser Weise nicht erwartet hätte. Ich fand Liebe. Doch nun nimmst du sie von mir, Tod beraubt mich ihrer, und ich werde sie nie wieder kosten.   
Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, doch allmählich besitze ich keine Tränen mehr, die ich wegen dir vergießen könnte. Langsam erhebe ich mein Haupt und blicke dich ein letztes Mal an, sehe in deine ausdruckslosen, toten Augen und lasse dann deine Hand los, doch plötzlich sehe ich den Ring, den du noch immer am Finger trägst. Du sagtest mir, ich sollte ihn bekommen, fändest du den Tod. Ich hatte dich ermahnt, nicht über solches zu sprechen, denn zu groß war die Angst, es könnte tatsächlich eintreten. Und nun ist es so. Hier liegst du auf dem Feld des Sieges, tot und zerschmettert, und ich - dein Herold - knie an deiner Seite, streife den Ring von deiner Hand und stecke ihn an die meine.   
Ein letztes Mal beuge ich mich vor und küsse sanft deine Stirn, bevor ich mich erhebe und dir den Rücken zu kehre. Dumpf pocht der Schmerz noch immer in mir, und lange wird es dauern, bis die Wunden verheilen, die körperlichen sowie die seelischen.   
Ich gehe zurück zu den Lebenden, die zwischen Trauer und Freude wandeln.  
Die Schlacht ist gewonnen, der Feind besiegt. Dein Sternenglanz strahlt weiter in meinem Herzen.   
  
Ende   
  
Und, seid ihr drauf gekommen wer es ist?   
Falls nicht, der Erzähler ist Elrond, der Gefallene Gil-Galad und der 'Schwache' ist Isildur, der den Ring nicht zerstören wollte. D.h. es geht um die Schlacht des letzten Bündnisses.   
Bitte sagt mir, wie ihr es findet.


End file.
